Beyond Orre
by TheWabbajackX
Summary: Here can be seen glimpses into the life of Wes, his adventures with Rui, and their journeys beyond the region of Orre. ((Pokemon headcanon alert.))


The wind howled and whistled along the outskirts of Pyrite Town. The dust and sand of the desert whirled around the outside of the town. It hardly ever rains in Orre. Most of the rough weather consists of dust storms that blanket the land in a cloud of dust. This storm was actually one of the lower tier ones but certainly wasn't any less of a hindrance to the people of the region.

Two small Eevees were huddling close to each other as they navigated the town outskirts, their fur covered in dirt. The smaller Eevee, with the bow in her hair, huddled close to her big brother. The big brother helped nudge his little sister along so that she could keep up with him. The only thing that distinguished the two was the tattered little bow in the female Eevee's hair. Orre had very few areas that were suitable for Pokemon to live, even for ground and rock types. Even the forest to the north was scarce. Pokemon seemed to avoid Orre altogether, just as many people did. The Eevee siblings were a rare find in the barren land and were very far away from a suitable habitat. They had hoped to take up some sort of residence in Pyrite Town. Maybe hide in the back alleys and feed on the scraps people threw out. Or maybe they would have been lucky and been adopted by a kind trainer. The people of Pyrite were a bit too rough for the Eevees liking, so they had been forced to stick to the outskirts of the town.

The older brother barked and tugged at his sister's ear, wanting her to stick close. She was not paying him any attention and was focused on something else. The brother followed his sister's gaze to see a small child sitting against a rusted wall. The two Eevees were curious to see a human out in this dust storm. The child looked as though it was in rough shape. The little sister leapt forward and hopped through the dust towards the kid. The older brother followed after her over to him. It wasn't until they got really close to the child that they could see just how rough the child really was.

He was a young boy, around the age of five. He had sun kissed skin and dusty blond hair. His clothes consisted of a single ragged burlap sack wrapped around his body like a cloak. The real eye opener, though, was the bandaged stump on the left side of his body. The boy reached over to scratch at his stump with his right arm. The female Eevee looked up at him with pity in her eyes. He looked incredibly weak, with enormous bags under his amber eyes. The male Eevee stood farther back, peering at the boy with suspicion. She hopped onto his lap and peered up at him. The boy didn't even look down at the little Eevee. He probably wasn't even aware that they were there. The boy blinked slowly and looked down at her. She was pawing his chest and looking at him. There was worry in her eyes for this young boy. With a shaking hand, he raised it to her head and rubbed it. She purred, feeling his fingers massage her head. An enormous gust of wind blew sand onto them. The storm was beginning to kick up again. The Eevee pulled in close to him, and the boy pulled part of the burlap cloak over her. She called out for her brother who was standing out in the sand. Reluctantly, the Eevee crawled over to the boy and nestled in his cloak beside his sister. The boy pulled his cloak in farther, covering his face. The Eevees were huddled close to his chest, listening to his weak heart beat. Their fur tickled his chest, bringing a weak smile to the boy's face. It had been the first time in forever since he had smiled. The boy ducked his head down farther, trying to keep his hair out of the dust and wind. The wind howled and roared from outside the cloak, threatening to tear it right off of his weak and frail body. Yet, with the Eevees in his lap, the boy felt surprisingly safe. The howl of the wind began to grow faint, yet it showed no signs of slowing. Slowly, the boy's head slumped to his shoulder, and his body slackened.

…

The boy popped his head out from under the ragged cloak and took in the warm air with soft breaths. He had hardly been able to breathe under that thick burlap. He parted the front of it open to give the Eevees air and to cool himself off. The two little balls of fur were curled up next to each other, sleeping peacefully. That smile from before had returned. The boy held a hand up to his eyes so that he could see the sun properly. It was farther down in the sky than it was before. The boy guessed that it had been at least a couple of hours since he had fallen asleep. The sound of heavy boots crunching in the sand brought his attention away from the sun. He looked up to see a very tall and muscular man standing over him. He had long brown pants and a red vest with a very long collar popped up. He had two jagged scars on his pectoral muscles. What was the most noticeable were his zigzag mustache and long arched eyebrows. The heavy man stared down at the boy with contempt but also curiosity. The boy wanted to say something but couldn't think of anything. The large man gently offered his hand to the boy, who merely stared at it in confusion. He didn't understand what this big man wanted from him, but he knew that it was something that grownups did. He went to grasp the man's large hand with a shaky palm. The large man's hand completely encased the young boy's.


End file.
